Design of Love
by heartlessfire
Summary: Tala is a female designer and Brooklyn is her partner....uhmmm...TalaxKai...JuliaxBrooklyn....TalaxBrooklyn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

Legend:

borderline: change of POV

>> > : Time Lapse

**Chapter 1: **_**Right in the Bedroom**_

I don't know what to do right now. It's raining outside and thunder is clashing right through my ears. All I do is lie here in bed and making myself comfortable in this million-dollar penthouse. However, this is not mine. It belongs to a guy I met at the bar last night. And right now, my eyes are focused on this stud who is watching me back in his desk.

"Do want anything?" asked the teal-haired guy.

"No, everything's just fine," I answered back.

Of course, everything is fine. This guy was just so great and I come about six times before I lost my energy and decided to sleep.

Actually, yesterday was really fucked up. I was late in the office and my boss shouted at me liked he used to do. Then one of my colleagues deleted my design on my database because she said I copied. Hell no! I did not graduate on top of the board in interior design just to copy somebody else's design. I hate you Brooklyn, you're as dumb as an asshole, uhm correct me, you are an asshole. I wanted to kick her ass with my new Manolo sandals. Of course with my design deleted, I was forced to work on a new one which would take days before I could pass it Mr. Giancarlo, my sexy Italian boss who always shouts at me. Why? Why on earth does this guy shout at me and not to anyone? Dang it! Then, I got this phone call from my cousins in Russia saying that I need to go back because our house just caught fire. Yup, just caught fire and I was not really in the mood for family problems. Then, I realized the house that caught fire was my own house in Russia which I built from my own money. What luck do I have now? The answer is just Bad Luck.

Okay, so when my overtime was over (I was forced to because I was late), I went to a friend's house named Miguel who works on a telegraphic transfer bank. I gave the money for my family to him and left. Well, I am in no mood for my apartment right now, so I decided to have some drink at Grace's Café which is a local here in Manhattan. While I was having a single-malt scotch, a waiter gave me another one who said that it was from the man near the window. I looked back and I saw two huge men, I think they're body builders. I got no interest in them, they are so big and ripped, I mean they're blood vessels are popping. Then, I noticed that those guys aren't straight, they just have a French kiss in public. Okay, I thought that it wasn't from any of them, besides, the waiter said it was from a man which means just one. Okay, I looked at the farthest window and saw a man looking at me. He's wearing a black jacket with a white V-neck shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. His hair is duotone of blue and gray and his eyes, I can't see his eyes. He is handsome for my taste, not too thin and not too big. He is just fine. So I grabbed my glass, drank from it and gave him a very sexy smile. Then, he smiled back, stood up and went towards me. Kai, that's his name and I don't bother to ask for his last name because I'm not into a long-term relationships. Men are made for fucking, that's my motto. Additionally, I think he will be a nice fuck for a very cold night. Tala, I introduced myself to this stud and started making a little conversation. It took almost half an hour when he decided to take me home. We went outside and the rain is really crashing down, so he said that his apartment is a few blocks away from the bar. It is raining and this weather is really making me horny, I agreed.

We rode on his red Ferrari and stopped on 21st street. I stepped outside and looked at the building in front of me. Damn it, this is Tarila Tower, million-dollar penthouses are there. This guy must be a big shot. "Tala, it's raining, hurry!" Kai shouted when he grabbed my arms and went inside the building. We hurried in the elevator and he pushed the last button which is the 28th floor. I am currently wearing a skin-toned Versace dress with a D&G coat and all of them are dripping wet and I feel very cold. Until Kai went near me and said, "I know it's very chilling, but when we get there, we'll stay on my hot tub." I just gave him a smirk and looked on the screen; we're already on the 25th floor, just three more floors…three more…

Ding! When the bell rang I pushed him out and kissed him passionately on his lips. I grabbed his hair and continue kissing him. Of course he did not retaliate; he just kissed me back on my lips, licked my neck and said,"Do you want to do it here on inside?" "Inside," he walked in front of a door and took a keycard from his wallet. He opened the door, "Shall we?" I entered his room and noticed the Asian style of his room. Most likely it is Filipino Style, a combination of Malayan and Spanish design. The Living room is decorated with bamboo and wooden furniture. There were also tropical plants all over. I noticed the size of his penthouse when I looked at four doors on the east and west wing of the room: two on each side. I think those doors are for the bedroom, kitchen, Study and Bathroom. Okay, so much for the details, I'm horny.

Where the hell is that guy? I just observed his glamorous room and he just disappeared. Sigh.

"Looking for me, Tala?" I turn around and saw his half naked body which is only covered with a white towel. I wish the towel is just the cover and nothing else.

"Would you like to have some shower? The rain might give you flu or something," he said.

I continued my silence and nodded. He gave me white robe and escorted me to the bathroom.

"Are you going to join me?" I asked him, he just smiled and closed the door slowly.

What a jerk? I'm giving him a free pass and he ignored it. He better be good in bed or I'll kick his ass. For the meantime, I'll clean myself up and indulge in this luxurious place. I looked around and the style hasn't change and to my surprise I noticed a mirror on the ceiling just on top of the tub. Gosh, he's not just a jerk, he is quite a pervert. Really it is funny and utterly titillating.

I scrubbed myself and moisturize my legs. After the shower, I dried myself and wore the robe Kai gave me. I went out and looked for Kai. I saw him standing near the glass doors of the balcony. He turned around and said,"Would you like some Vodka before we jump in?"

"Jump in where?" I asked in a very sensual voice.

He pointed something in his left and said, "I promised you a Jacuzzi, right?" He dropped his towel, to my glee, there was nothing underneath, and he went in the tub with bubbling water. So, I took a glass of Vodka from a table near the tub and remove my robe. He looked at lustily while I sank down the tub. The water's pretty steamy and so is the atmosphere.

"This contradicts the weather and it is pretty hot."

I was giggling when I felt something under, "Hey, I haven't said I'm ready."

"What is this, a game?"

"Poor guy, I think you're so exhausted and needed some pampering." He just smirked. After drinking, I put aside my glass and slid in between his legs. I started kissing and licking his lips and worked myself down to his neck and much down to his chiseled chest. Then, I teased him by whispering, "Just relax and I'll do something underwater." His crimson eyes caught mine and we are both staring at each for a moment when I decided to rub the thing which starting to wake up. He kissed me passionately, our tongues touching each other and then, I sank slowly into the water and kissed Lil' Kai. I want to torture this guy, so I just planted a few kisses and rose up. Then, I saw his face, quite disappointed.

"I'm just warming up."

"I know and I'm waiting."

I sank again and started to suck on his thing which is really waiting for me. I swirled my tongue around the shaft and finally licked the head. It turned very hard and full. Even underwater, I can hear him moan with pleasure and I just felt his hand clutched my hair. I licked the shaft and sucked his testicles like a lollipop. I lavished his balls. I really like tormenting his ego. I rose again.

"Not again, Tala." He really sounds disappointed again.

"I need to breathe, somehow. Kai, don't give that look. I promise it'll be worth it."

I know he wanted me. I know he feels very frustrated whenever I rose up. Fine, I will not prolong his torture.

What is taking her so long? Okay, I know I'm too eager for her to take, but she's the one who started it. Damn it. Her red hair is just too sensual and I can't take my eyes off her in the bar. I just wanted her. Uhmm..

"Tala…"

Okay, did I just felt something? Yes! She's taking me already. Oh, I could just feel her. J-j-just feeling her.

I can just feel his grip on my hair tightened. Of course, I took him every inch and all the way down to base.

"Gosh," he panted.

I licked and sucked his dick at the same time; I reached and squeezed his balls. I can hear his moan becoming louder and louder. Whenever I make someone feel the heat, I catch up myself. My core pounded and my fair skin is flushed with the water. I feeling my nipples were tingling. Oh no, I want him now. I rose up and got a satisfying face from him. We exchange kisses and he caressed every inch of my skin until he reached in between my legs. His fingers sank into my vulva and started pleasuring my clit. I couldn't resist his offer, so I sat on the edge of the tub and spread my thighs wide. He kissed my thighs and started his way up. I just hope that he is not as sadistic as I am because I am really turned on right now and I don't want any interruptions. He swirled his tongue around my clit and dived inside. He thrust his tongue rapidly inside mine. I could not contain myself anymore. Just a little sound wouldn't hurt.

"Ahhh, Kai..."

He is good. Every time I make a sound, he sank deeper and deeper.

"Just take me now!" I shouted at him and grasping hair.

"You are pretty bossy."

"I know and I love it!"

"Well, as you wish my lady. Bend over, please."

"You are very polite." I turned over and hold into the edge.

He stood up and entered my mortal form. Passion is rising up. Our flesh collided. He cupped my breasts and spanked my ass.

"You have a nice ass."

"Thanks, I worked on it."

He is stroking me right up to heaven right now. I just felt his skin inside and out of me and this gives me more ecstasy. Damn it. It took me several minutes to come, but every sec of him was worth it.

After the scene on the Jacuzzi, we dried ourselves and spoiled it over a glass or two of Vodka. We lie on his King-sized bed and started stroking each other. I tried to rise up, but he grabbed my body and pressed me on his bed. Then, he kissed my neck and licked my nipples back into hardness.

However, I am really bossy especially in bed. So, I tried to knock him off on top of me, but I stopped when I felt his dick thrusting inside me. I decided just to caress his form. I felt muscles and muscles. Damn, he's ripped really good. I touched his six-pack and his ass is soft. Oh, I love squeezing tight but soft ass. Gosh, I love his penis; I could feel that it is long and very thick. While doing that, he kissed me and assaulted my breasts. Talk about Multitasking, huh? He wrapped his arms around me and we kissed like there's no tomorrow. Then, my legs wrapped around his waist as he penetrated even harder which is really great.

"Deeper Kai, ahhh," I told repeated and with each word, he delved deeper.

"Tala?"

"Yeah, what's up now?" I am not into questions right now.

"Do you want to be on top?"

Those words tickled me, "Hell yeah."

We shifted positions and I found myself sitting on top him. He clutched my pelvis and I pushed my clitoris against him and rubbing very fast. I know it turned him on even more when I turn around while he's still inside me. He sat up while thrusting, and kissed the back of my neck. I just continued sliding up and down his thing. Then, he spotted the G which made spark in heaven. Everything exploded with joy and as both of us heard the crashing of thunder. It was a bliss.

_Pure joyful bliss._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…

Thanks for the reviews!

TalaxKai, TalaxBrooklyn and etc. uhm some lemon and violent words.hmmm…just some warning.

Legend:

Borderline: change of POV (it's just Tala and Kai POVs)

: time lapse

**Chapter 2: Back in the Office**

"Kai, I need to go now. I'm going to be late," Tala said while clothing herself up with the pink dress I ordered from the tower's shop. The dress has a V-neck cut and it shows some of her line.

"You should stay. It is still raining," While I planted a kiss into her luscious white neck.

"No, I'm sorry I can't stay. Besides, I don't want my boss shouting at me again because I was late," She pushed me slightly and grabbed her coat. "I love the Vodka and this dress," she said before going out of the door.

Sigh. She is gorgeous with that red hair and blue eyes. Not to mention her spotless white skin. She is not American, I can say. Well, I better work on the strategy for our upcoming meeting. I was making my bed when I saw something.

LOL

Oh, what is this? She forgot a very lacy thing. This is classic.

**Damn! **

Okay, I know I put that thing on before I put my pantyhose. Okay, this is a major embarrassment. Oh no!

"Tala, are you all right?" Julia asked me like she usually does.

I just replied simply, "I'm not, but it's personal."

"Just spill it out. You know me"

Okay, Julia is the most sarcastic person on earth. Well, she is my best friend here on work and we know each other very well especially when something's up. We rarely have secrets to each other.

"Okay, here's the thing, but don't laugh."

"Do I look like the type of person who laughs at a problem?"

"Yes because I know you very well."

"Fine, I promise."

"I don't have panties right now."

She remained blank. I knew it, she's laughing inside. She is just containing it.

"How on earth? Why don't you have any fanny?" she said with a very amusing look.

Okay, why does she sound so happy? It is not funny.

"I think I forgot it at my stud's penthouse last night."

"Okay," she still has that blank face. "So, why are so bothered?"

"Hello, under this skirt is just a pantyhose and nothing more!" I said madly.

She just wittily, "Don't worry you're not the only one."

That's fine. Still I don't feel comfortable not wearing any panties while working. Sigh. I thought that is just a one night stand, but I think I need to see that guy again.

"If you're thinking about going back to your man's penthouse, forget it." She just interrupted my thoughts. She really knows. She can even read my thoughts. I looked at her and all I got was an eyebrow rising up and her signature trust-me-you-do-not-need-to-do-it look.

"You know that I need to."

"Take it as a souvenir for him."

"No," I turn around and continue my design.

"At least you are not late today, Ms. Ivanov," an Italian accent whacked my ears.

"I was only late yesterday, Sir," I replied in defense.

"Just for this week. Well, last week you are late twice and the week before that."

I have nothing to say. I know I am guilty. Fine, maybe I'll get fired for this. No, I love it here. I love working here. Don't dismiss me.

"After lunch go my office. We need to discuss this matter," he said after he handed Julia another load.

What on earth am I going to do? I looked at Julia and she had this do-your-best-while-talking-to-the-big-boss-of-the-company smile.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

I am not in the mood to eat this chicken burger which is really tasty and delicious. Sigh. What will happen? Where would I go when I get fired? Why? What? Who? When? Where? How? Oh no, my brain is messed up. I don't know what to do, right now. Dang it!

"Eat. You need to eat and if you don't eat that, I'll take it. It's delicious," Julia said as she grabbed my plate.

"Hey! That's mine. Fine, I'll eat." I took my plate back and have a huge bite.

Then someone really annoying came.

"Hello, ladies. How's it going? I heard someone's getting fired."

Oh, Brooklyn, I am not yet getting fired. But, if I do, I'll trash you off the street naked. I wish that could happen, Dang it! You're spoiling my lunch.

"Yeah? Who is going to be fired?" Julia asked as if she knows nothing, then she gave me a I-will-just-play-dumb look.

He glanced at me and focused herself at Julia, "Didn't you hear that someone in the Architecture Department was caught."

"Caught having what?" I asked him.

"Someone was caught having an affair in the office. I think it is a gay affair"

Julia reacted weird and said, "What was wrong with that?"

I forgot to tell that Julia is bisexual. She engaged herself with both sexes when she is still in high school and four relationships while her stay in college (one lesbian and the rest gay men).

"I have nothing against gay love. The thing is that they were caught having sex here in the office," he said smoothly

"Here, in the office? Where exactly?" I asked elatedly. I just love scandals.

"In supplies room. They were caught there last night by the security." I caught his eyes screaming with glee.

"Don't they know that we have cameras all over? That is stupid," said Julia wittily.

"I think they know, that's why they did it in the supplies room because there's no security camera there. Unfortunately, the guard was roaming around when he heard noises. Theses noises are…"

"Moaning," we chorused.

"But, there's a catch. You see these two are not the only ones there. They claim that three people are having sex in the supplies room. The third one left before the guard came along."

"Who is it?" I asked him curiously. This is getting exciting.

"They don't know. They say that this guy just invited himself in. They barely notice his face."

As Brooklyn continue his lovely gossip, Mr. Giancarlo's assistant, Mathilda, is approaching.

"Ms. Ivanov, you are being called by Mr. Giancarlo," she said decently.

I just nodded and stood up. I heard both of then say good luck to me. Wait a second, since when did Brooklyn become so close. He is my arch nemesis here. So I followed Mathilda. We went up to the 4th floor and we passed several doors. I am now standing in front of my boss' office. Nerves are activating right now.

In Kai's office

"Sigh. A very tiresome morning, right Miguel," I told my hard-working assistant.

"Certainly, Mr. Hiwatari," Miguel replied with a tired smile.

Miguel has helped me with my meeting with the other chairpersons of the banks I lead. The meeting was very tiring. A lot of questions end up to another question after I answered it. Damn I even missed my lunch.

"Miguel, thank you," I always appreciate any effort coming from him.

"Always a pleasure, sir," replied the blonde-haired guy.

"I think you deserve 30 raise, don't you think?"

"Really? Thanks."

"But first, you have to answer this?" I challenged him. "Do you know any great design firm because I think my office needs a new look."

"Well, I've heard of Chirio Designs, Inc. Well, a friend of mine is working there. I have the number of their office," Miguel answered quickly.

"Thanks, please contact them for me."

"Yes, sir," he head straight to the glass doors.

"By the way, Miguel," I added as he turned back.

"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari?" he asked calmly.

"You have your raise," I ended our conversation.

As I entered Mr. Giancarlo's office I saw him talking on his mobile by the glass window on the east side. When he saw me, he signaled that I should sit by the couch on the far west and wait. By the sound of his voice, he might have another client which means another burden for us.

After ten minutes of conversation, he approached me.

"You know the reason, why you are here?" He said irritably.

"Y-yes, but I do -" he signed not to talk. Of course, this guy always wants his way. He doesn't want you to talk unless you are permitted to.

"You are constantly late. However, I know you have your reasons. Since you are one of the finest designers here, I will give you a second chance."

Is this true? My luscious Italian boss is giving me a second chance. **Suuuuuwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeett!**

"I certainly fire people when they are very irresponsible," he continued, "but I cannot help to lose a wonderful designer, you the competition might hire you?. So, instead of firing you, I will give you a little work load. Additionally, you should not be late, at least a month."

I just nodded since I don't have any sign of speaking. Sigh. I'm okay and he called me a wonderful designer. Not just that, he also called me one the finest designer.

"Well, I have just received a call from the Biovolt Corporation. Well, it is the bank empire of the Hiwatari Family and the current chairman is asking for a redecoration."

Redecoration sounds good to me. I can do that.

"But, this is the first time we had such huge client so I want the best to work on here," he carried on.

**The best? I think that's me. **

"Well, I decided you and Brooklyn team up for this assignment," he declared.

What? Brooklyn, not him! No, I think I heard wrong.

"Sir, did you just say Brooklyn?" I asked very slowly.

"I sure did and I hope you can do well. Off you go," he stated.

I stood up and left his office. My mind drifted. I am working together with Brooklyn.

**This is so not happening.**

TBC

uhhm...R&R ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Note: I had a dream before writing this fanfic and I thought it would be nice to make Tala a girl.**

**Legend: **

** - change of POV**

** - time lapse**

**Chapter 3: Alone on the Rooftop**

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Julia as I approached my desk.

I didn't reply since I still don't know how to deal with it. Will this be a problem? I mean, I hated Brooklyn because he annoys me with his know-it-all statements. Furthermore, he accused me of copying a design. Now, just to make my name clear in this company I need to let myself down to his level. I don't like this. I really don't like this.

"Hey, I know something's up? You better speak up or take off those pantyhose of yours," demanded Julia while standing in front of my table.

I just simply replied, "I'll tell you after I finish this project. I'm almost done with it."

"Fine," said Julia and went back to her own work.

I opened my computer and continued on a very unique and exquisite design for the Jurgens Family. Well, the current so-called leader is named Robert and he asked my boss, Enrique Giancarlo to design a house in Beverly Hills. Well, since I always design houses for the rich and famous, Mr. Giancarlo assigned to his good old friend. Because of my works (erase my tardiness), I am certainly the next head of the department of Interior Design. However, three months ago, a new red-head (well, orange) came along and his name is Brooklyn who also graduated top on his class. Fresh from college and he is a nice catch for the company as said by the boss. He assigned to work on apartment designs and penthouses. I have nothing against him aside from his cocky attitude and accusation. I just hate him.

"Hey Tala, I heard we're teaming up for a project. I am looking forward working with you," said Brooklyn with a I-am-cool-smooth-and-sexy voice.

"Yeah, I know. So, I'm planning on some rules while working," I told him imperiously.

"That's harsh. Fine then, I take your challenge," he replied with that voice again.

"Well, as you see I am working."

"I know. Well, I just finish my assignment for the week. I came here to annoy you," he said with a smile.

"Sorry, I am busy finishing the project you deleted."

"I said it was an accident."

"You accused me first before you said it was an accident!" I raised my voice.

"Okay, I get it and I am sorry about that," he replied with a puppy dog pout.

"Fine then. Besides, pouts like that doesn't work on me."

"Okay, so…" he whispered in my, "can I stay at your place?"

I just shouted, "What?"

"We need to plan the design, right?"

"Yes, the design…certainly."

I continued my work as he watched me. After several minutes, he said he'll just go to comfort room. When he disappeared, I told Julia about my worries.

Well I have submitted my work to Mr. Giancarlo and he approved it. It is still very early, but I think I can go home since I have nothing to do. Well, I fixed my things up and I went to the elevator. I stepped inside and someone is running towards the elevator.

"Wait…" he managed to get inside before the door closes.

"Brooklyn?"

"I thought we're planning the design," he said breathlessly.

I totally forgot about this guy. I just nodded and pushed the G button and we waited.

When we reached the ground floor we swiped our cards as we went out of the building. We hailed a cab and head straight to my apartment on 10th street. On the way, we talked about many things. As our conversation gets personal, I started liking him and he is quite something. He would be a nice friend, err… I am thinking of something. Yes, he would be a nice fuck. My motto is still on. He would be both a friend and a fuck. A double – F, seriously that would be nice. Additionally, that earring he is wearing is certainly hot. He also got icy blue eyes like mine.

We reached my apartment. I tried to pay half the fare, but Brooklyn paid it himself. Fine, money for me. We entered the 10-storey building and smiled at the receptionist, Mariah. Well, she started working here a week after I moved in. She is a 20 year old Chinese who really cooks well. I don't know he reason why she is here, but she is always cheerful. We waited for the elevator and someone tapped me on my shoulder. Well, it was Ray, another Chinese friend of mine who is currently studying culinary courses because he wanted to be the greatest chef.

"How is the Jurgens' project?" asked Ray politely.

"I finished earlier and passed it to my boss,"

"Ah…well, who is this man? Are you turning a new page and you're finally getting serious?" teased Ray. Well, as I remember I got dirty with him a year ago. He is a nice one. And for the record, he is gay. A really nice fuckin' gay.

"Hell no! This is Brooklyn, he is going to be my design partner for another assignment."

The two shook hands and have some conversation. Then, we stepped inside the elevator when it came. As they were talking, I am thinking about the design of the office. I should impress the client. As the boss said, Mr. Hiwatari is a bank mogul.

Brooklyn bade goodbye to his new friend when he stepped out of the elevator on the 6th floor. After a few seconds, we reached the last floor.

"This is nice," Brooklyn said with awe, "You own the whole floor."

"Yeah, I know it's sweet. Well, if you are working for the A-list people, then you get extra credits aside from your salary," I said arrogantly.

I gave him a tour. There were three doors. The first one is my home, and then the next is my working place. I opened the door of the last one which leads to a staircase; we climbed up and went outside.

"I thought of having a very nice place of making love." I said simply.

"That's why they say you're the best on any type of work."

The place has a garden with a wooden swing for two. The plants are mostly flowers and then the last third is my infinity pool. It will look very romantic when night comes in. However, I got this for a cheap price and that's what I love on having many friends. But, my place will not be up to my stud's place, million-dollar space. **What's his name again?**

"Well, I think it would be nice if we stay inside," I suggested to Brooklyn.

"I suppose so,"

We climbed down and went to the first room and started planning on our assignment. I started to lay out the rules of the assignment and finally have the framework of action. We have design A for the traditional type of office and design B for a sexy bachelor office.

"Wait, is our client a Bachelor?" I asked just to make sure.

Brooklyn cleared his throat, "He certainly is because his grandfather gave him the position six months ago. He is just about 24 or 25. Besides, our man is currently single as the web says."

"Web? You mean you got all this from the internet?" I told him.

"Yeah, I dug up some information."

"I am starting to like your attitude."

"So, are we starting to do our thing?"

"What thing?" I am having a different thought. I guess.

"Are we going to start drawing for our project?" he said clearly.

"Oh! Yes, we are, uhmm… let's go my workplace. I have all my things there and my computer too."

"I think we need to work hard for this."

"Yeah, well, I think we need to have dinner first then we work."

"Sure."

I prepared dinner for half an hour and we ate. Then, we went to the adjacent room and started the design. It is just a plan since we haven't seen the exact place.

After an hour work, the two of us got tired. We went out of the room and decided to stay on the rooftop. I reached for the hidden switches behind the door and clicked it just to open some lights on the rooftop. I climbed first and Brooklyn followed. We stayed by the wooden swing and have a conversation for a few minutes.

I was getting bored of conversation. I want some action. So I took the liberty of kissing Brooklyn. Well, for the first time in my life someone pushed me back.

"It is uncomfortable," he said politely.

I was about to make a comment when he said, "I should make the first move and not you."

He pressed his lips to mine and worked his way down, the usual. He pulled up the skirt and removed my pantyhose.

"You are ready?" he hissed slowly.

"What?" Oh I totally forgot that I don't have anything besides the pantyhose.

He then, planted kisses into my thighs and worked himself up. However he stood up and took off everything he got. He jumped into the pool and swam for a bit. Then he looked at me, I gave him a lustful look and stood at the edge of the pool.

The two of us just stared at each other and laugh. I just said, "You are going to be a nice double – F."

"Double – F?" repeated Brooklyn.

"Fuck and friend," I replied. We smiled at each other and I took off my pink dress and my black lace bra. Then, I sat on the edge of the pool dipping my legs on the icy water.

He approached me and kissed the inside of my thighs. Then he slowly spread my legs and came closer. He kissed the upper portion of my pubic area. Then, licked the labia part and found and queen of the crop. He swirled his tongue over and over. I dive my hands roughly onto his hair and pulled him closer. The gentle feeling of his tongue sweeping up and down mine made me have a mindless pleasure of wanting him inside. So, I joined him in the pool and pressed my lips on his chest making my way up. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, he slightly lifted me and entered very slowly. I am quite not satisfied with this slow action. I want sports highlights, like being on fast break on basketball or the fast lane.

"Are we in a slow movie? Fuck me fast and hard, will you?" I ordered him.

"I thought so, too." He whispered in my ears.

It is like the two of us are being on a surfboard and catching the big wave. Again and again, we slammed the water and…both came into mindless pleasure.

After that, I have no idea…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own hell of anything!**

**Note: Tala is a girl here, okay? But I love Yaoi pairs too.**

**Legend: **

** - change of POV**

** - time lapse**

**Chapter 4: On the Glass Windows**

"You fucked Brooklyn?" asked Julia with astonishment.

"Yeah, so what?" I replied with 'duh' face.

"You hated this guy for months."

"Yeah, but he turned out to be a nice fuck and friend."

"Fine, I'll take your words. But, since when are you hiding this from me?" asked Julia with a fiery glare.

"I tried to but, I'm having a hard time planning our assignment," I said defensively.

"When?" she stood up from her chair and walked in front of my desk with her hands around her waist.

"Last week. It was just a one night stand. Nothing more, I promise. Besides, I don't like relationships. When I'm horny, I'm horny and I'll fuck the nearest gorgeous guy and you know I'm the resident slut on the block."

"Fine, fine, fine," she added, "and hey you're not the resident anymore." She went back to her seat and turned her chair around. She looked at me and crossed her arms.

"Are you serious? No one can take my title even Samantha Jones of Sex in the City!" I raised my voice.

She just responded, "Well, someone did."

"All right. Who's the bitch?" I asked quickly.

"The assistant of the boss has been fucking all the (straight) men in the company, all the major bachelors including the heads," she also said, "I think the there are only two men she hadn't fuck. "

"Who? Because I would be happy to know." I said with a smile.

"The boss and Brooklyn," she replied. Then, she turned around and continued to work.

Okay, this is big news. I am now retired of the title, but the person who got it from me is such an angel. Well, I guess it is true that the most innocent angel is really a horny (horns) devil. Sigh. I'll just continue the space planning because I contacted the assistant of Mr. Hiwatari who turned out to be Miguel. Then, he gave me the blueprint of the office and now I am thinking about the things I'll change. The colors, the furniture and all the accessories needed. Furthermore, the office is circular and the space is thrice my stud's penthouse. This guy really wants his stuff big because I heard from Brooklyn that our client also owned a cruise ship and airline company. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh.

"When will the designers come, Miguel?"

"I've contacted their boss and he said they will arrive today at seven," replied Miguel.

"Sigh."

"Why, sir?" asked the blonde.

"I have a meeting concerning the Blitz Airline. Sigh. I wish I could talk about the design, but I believe you can do it," I told Miguel as a swiveled my black leather chair.

I hope the designer will make this room more comfortable because I'm always stressed and pressured since I got this position. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. I sure wish to press Tala on one of these windows and please her.

"Sir, you've been staring at those glass windows for two hours," concerned Miguel.

"Huh, what?" I've have no idea that thinking about her would take that long.

"Uhm…Mr. Hiwatari?" uttered Miguel

"What?" I'm still looking at the window.

"You have a meeting about Volt Airlines in five minutes."

"Uh… yes I know," I quickly stood up from my chair and hurried to the conference room.

"Hurry up Brooklyn, it is almost seven we need to go. I don't to make our client wait," I shouted at Brooklyn's desk.

"We need to make an impression," he replied as he combed his hair in place.

After several minutes of Brooklyn's ritual, we stepped outside the building, the taxi Julia called for us. We rode for several minutes and stopped at 16th street. I paid the taxi because Brooklyn paid it the last time. We entered the building and went to the receptionist.

"May I help you ma'am?" asked the girl behind the desk politely.

"Mr. Miguel de la Vega," I quickly replied.

"Oh, Mr. Hiwatari's assistant. He is currently at the last floor," she informed me.

I nodded and said, "Thanks."

I looked at Brooklyn and we hurried to the elevator. He pushed the 65 button. We had a conversation to kill the time since it will be a long way up. It took almost fifteen minutes to arrive at the last floor. As we went outside the elevator, I saw Miguel approaching us.

He greeted, "Nice to see you, Tala and this must be Brooklyn."

"Nice to meet you," replied Brooklyn kindly.

"So where's the office?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, just straight ahead. I am sorry, but my boss isn't here to discuss about the design," he said.

"Why?" asked Brooklyn as we followed him.

"He is currently booked at the conference room for his airline company," he stated, "but, he told me some insights about the office."

"All right," we chorused.

We entered the room and saw gigantic tinted glass windows. I was awed by the size of the room and I will surely love to design this. Brooklyn talked to Miguel about our design and he seemed to agree. I walked around the room and imagined our design. This boring office will become a very steamy bachelor's office.

"Thank you very much, Miguel," we bade good as we went out of the building.

"You're welcome," Miguel replied.

As we waited outside for a taxi, I suddenly noticed that my handbag is not with me. I think put it on the center table of the office when Miguel gave us some snacks.

"Brooklyn, I think I left my bag in the office," I told my partner.

"Well, let's go," he tried to get inside.

"No, I'll go," I demanded him.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here."

"No, it's okay. You go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Then a taxi came in front of him. He went inside and left. As for me, I almost tripped with my three-inch sandals because I was hurrying to the elevator. Miguel said Mr. Hiwatari's meeting will soon be over. It would be embarrassing if the Big Boss of Biovolt sees me inside his office, I don't know what to say.

Unfortunately, the elevator stopped at 63rd floor. My bad luck, I just love it. I stumbled and fell down the floor. I almost hit the floor with my face. Gosh, I'll be stranded here for sometime. So, I decided to sit on one corner of the elevator like a lost kid in the park. I don't have my cell phone with since it is inside my handbag.

After a few minutes of waiting, the elevator started again. I stood up and composed myself, just in someone come in. I don't want to look like a drag. There it is, just one more floor and yes! I arrived at the last floor. Uhm… where's Miguel? Oh no, should I go inside even without Miguel?

"Miguel?" I said, but no one complied.

"Fine then, I'll go inside."

I walked through Miguel's office and stopped in front of two big doors. Sigh. I wish no one's here. I entered and saw my bag on the center table. Thank God it's there. Another credit is that no one is around. I reached for my bag and stopped for a moment.

"They are such idiots to release ten planes without my permission!" I shouted at Miguel as we went inside the elevator and pushed the 65 button.

"I suppose they have their own reason for that," Miguel said.

"It is according to our rules that any plane will need a confirmation before it will be released," I cannot contain myself. I don't want to shower every bit of my Anger to Miguel, he is such a nice fellow.

"Sir?" asked the blonde.

"What is it?" I replied.

"The designers came and they showed their plan, I saved their file here," stated Miguel. He handed me small computer which contains the design.

"It is beautiful. Thank you."

The elevator stopped and we went outside. Then Miguel asked me if I would want any drink like coffee. I just told him it is okay. Furthermore, I suggested an early dismissal for him. He said thanks and fixed up his things and left.

As for me, I wanted to stay in my office for an hour before I go to Grace's Café, the place where I met Tala. I have been there every night since I met her. The owner said that she hasn't been there for a week. I want to see again. I want to hold her, to kiss her and to please her. I just want her.

I went inside my office, but to my surprise I found a red-haired woman with a white blouse and lavender skirt. It couldn't be her, but I can try. My mind is like a whirlwind with ecstasy when I see the woman even though I can only see the back side.

I went near her and said, "Tala?"

"Tala?" a voice aired all over the place. The voice is familiar and as I turn around I saw my million-dollar stud who fucked the hell out of me last week. Additionally, I left my underwear in his place.

"Hello…" I replied and have a huge problem. I don't remember his name. I mean, when I have sex, I don't care about the guy's name. Oh no, I'm in trouble.

"You looked surprised. Well, it's the same case here," he continued, "Why are you here, by the way?"

"I'm the designer of this office. You, what are you doing here?" No please don't tell me that you are …

"I'm Kai Hiwatari remember? Or you forgot my name." he said blandly.


End file.
